Nightmare Angel
by Softspoken Grace
Summary: Abigail is a half angel half human girl running for her life. The angels are after her because they believe she is an abomination killing innocent people, even though she has done nothing wrong. She's about to be killed when she is saved in a flash of bright light. How will she, Dean, Sam, and Castiel prove her innocence, all the while avoiding angry angels?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Abigail bolted through the forest as fast as she could. This couldn't be happening. How could it be happening? How had they found her? Why did they want her so badly? Couldn't they just leave her alone? She had tried so hard to do nothing but good, nothing that would attract the angels. She had stayed quiet for so long, but one word out of place and now she was surely going to be killed. She spun around as a pale, dark haired women she recognized as Rachel appeared in front of her. She spun around and was confronted with three more angels. Soon she was surrounded. She was terrified.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just let me go?" Abigail cried.

"Oh my sweet Abigail," Rachel sighed in a silky smooth voice, "my dear little Abigail, I'm sorry it had to end this way, but you simply won't cooperate. We are left with no other choice."

"Please, don't do this!" Abigail screamed. She backed up into another angel, one much bigger than herself. She turned around and recognized David.

"I'm sorry Abigail." he said in his soft, deep voice. Abigail could feel tears swelling in her eyes. She was afraid of where she would go. Would she be human enough for a place in Heaven? Or were the angels right. Would she end up in Purgatory? Was she really that much of a monster. Suddenly she felt David grab her arms and hold them behind her back. She felt her own cold tears stream down her face as Rachel approached holding her angel blade. Rachel said nothing only raised her arm, ready to kill her with a single stab to the heart. Abigail wondered how much dying would hurt. She struggled in Davids grip, trying with the last of her energy to break free. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on zapping herself out of there, but she was simply too tired to use her powers. She continued to struggle as Rachel brought the blade down. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light and she wasn't in the forest anymore. She stood, exhausted and stunned as she stood in the middle of a paved road. What had just happened? She turned around as she heard a car approaching rapidly from behind her. She managed to leap out of the way just in time as the car sped past without so much as slowing down. She lay in the mud that was right beside the road. She knew she has landed all wrong in her haste and could feel a stabbing pain in her right ankle. She sat up, covered in mud as she examined her ankle which was bent at a very odd angel. She was so exhausted from all the running and now all the pain that she could've just passed out right there. Suddenly she felt very sick and leaned off to the side where she vomited into the grass. She pulled her light brown hair away from her face and tied it up in a ragged ponytail with the hair-tie on her wrist. She wasn't sure what to do. How was she even alive right now? She had been cornered, Rachel had been about to kill her and now she was suddenly just here. Probably miles away judging by the sudden frigidness of the air. It had been hot and humid when she was running through the forest. She was too exhausted to think about it and could feel her vision starting to fade away. She lie down in the dirt and passed out instantly. While she lay, unconscious on the side of the road, a man appeared suddenly next to her and crouched down. His trench coat brushed the ground as he did so and he laid his hand on her neck to feel if she had a pulse. When he found that she did he sighed and stood. He looked over his shoulder in both directions down the road then, once he had confirmed no one would see, he picked up the limp girl in his arms and vanished, taking the girl with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When he arrived next to a black 1967 Impala, there were two guys already there. One, very tall guy with long brown hair and a shorter man wearing an old leather jacket.

"So Cas," said the man in the jacket, "is this your girlfriend?" He teased.

"No, Dean. What makes you think I have any relation to this girl?" Castiel asked quizzically and tilted his head.

"Nevermind, Cas," the taller guy stepped in before his brother could continue, "who is she."

"Well, Sam, to the angels, a great threat, an abomination really." Cas replied as the man in the jacket opened the door to his car and Cas placed her in the backseat.

"Yeah, and what about to us?" He asked.

"Dean, I can't really explain right now until we get somewhere further away."

"Farther away? Where exactly did you say you found her again?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get back to the bunker before we discuss this." Cas explained briefly.

"Cas, don't get me wrong, I trust you with my life, I really do, but I'm going to need a little more explanation before we take her anywhere."

"Dean, I give you my word that if she becomes a threat or a problem of any kind we can get rid of her, but right now we have to get away from here." Cas pleaded. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance at the sound of sudden urgency in Cas's voice. It seemed a little to urgent to be talking about a girl he had supposedly never met before. Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged. Dean sighed,

"Alright Cas, but the second she becomes a problem-"

"I know, Dean." Cas responded irritably.

"Okay, good." Dean said and climbed into the driver's seat of the car, followed by Sam in the passenger seat and Cas in the back with the strange girl. Dean started the car and it began to hum softly. Dean pressed down on the gas petal and flipped on the radio where the soft rumble of metallica began playing in the background. They drove for a long time and eventually Sam drifted off. Dean stayed alert so he could drive and Cas didn't need to sleep. Soon Dean spoke.

"So, does this girl have a name?"

"Probably." Cas responded but gave no real answer. Dean rolled his eyes and asked a more specific version of the question.

"Do you know her name, Cas?"

"Well, um, no."

"Okay, so, you drag us out here saying you've received some sort of random sign, then you tell us to trust you and you vanish and pick up this random girl, who the angels want dead." Dean recapped sarcastically.

"That sounds like a pretty accurate summary of events." Cas confirmed.

"No, Cas, my point is, you make such a big deal out of all this and you don't even know the chick's name?"

"I wouldn't say a big deal-"

"Cas!" Dean shouted, any patience he had before was gone now. Cas flinched at Dean's sudden anger and Sam woke when he shouted, looking bewildered.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled, "I'm just….tired, that's all." Cas still looked fairly stunned and remained silent. They drove through the rest of the night and by the time they reached the bunker the sky was a light pinkish hue. Dean drove the car around to the garage and parked it there. Then all three boys climbed out and Cas pulled the girl from the backseat. He lifted her into his arms and zapped inside, Sam and Dean following on foot. They found Cas laying the girl down on a bed in one of the spare bedrooms.

"So, what now? Do we just wait for her to wake up or something?" Dean asked impatiently.

"No." Cas responded simply and touched his her forehead lightly. The girls eyes slowly fluttered open as Cas backed away to stand next to the brothers.

"Wha? Where the hell-" The girl began mumbling until she saw the three boys watching her, "um, okay who are-" She stopped when she spotted Cas and her eyes instantly flooded with fear, "What do you want with me? Look, I didn't mean to do anything wrong, I don't know why this stuff is happening it's not my fault! I'm sorry, I really am, please, just let me go, I promise I won't cause any trouble I swear. I swear to it with my life and, and I-" She began rambling when Dean cut in.

"We're not here to hurt you, we're the ones that saved you."

"Not you, him," She said pointing at Cas, her voice trembling with fear, "look, I hate to break it to you, but demons and ghosts and any other nightmare you can think of is real. I mean, really real, and that guy there, he's an angel and he wants to kill me." She rapidly explained to Sam and Dean, who exchanged an irritated glance before Sam spoke,

"Listen just calm down, we already know all about supernatural stuff, but why would Cas want to kill you?" Sam gently coaxed the girl. She swallowed nervously, not for a second taking her eyes off Cas.

"Well, you see I-I'm…." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Why don't we start with a name?" Dean proposed.

"Yeah, um, okay. My name is Abigail," She replied tentatively, "who are you?"

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." Dean said pointing to Sam who smiled warmly.

"And I am Castiel," Cas introduced himself, "I'm the one who saved you from the other angels."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Because why would I go through the trouble to save you if I didn't intend to help?"

"Who knows why you angels do anything? Angels have lied to me before, why would they stop now?"

"They have?" Castiel asked, squinting in confusion.

"Yes." Abigail replied bluntly, still watching Cas alertly. Cas still looked confused when Dean stepped in.

"Okay, Abigail, can I call you Abby? Why exactly, do the angels want to kill you?"

"How should I know? I've done everything they asked. Everything. They told me not to cause trouble, so I didn't. They told me to lay low, to not interfere with anyone important or to converse with any other angels or saints among Earth. So I didn't. I knew if I disobeyed, I would die. So I decided if I couldn't talk to anyone good, I would get rid of everything evil."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean, I became a hunter."

"So, you became a hunter?" Cas inquired, "Why?"

"Because, once you know all the terrible things that are out there, how could anyone who knew all that just sit by and pretend everything was okay?" Abby finished, still not daring to take her eyes off Cas, like he might suddenly change his mind and decide to kill her. Dean gave Sam an exasperated look that Sam chose to deliberately ignore while rapidly changing the subject,

"So, what sort of stuff did you hunt?"

"Mostly demons."

"Why demons specifically?" Dean asked.

"Well, with ghosts and shifters and stuff, sometimes you have to talk to people to get information and I didn't want to accidentally speak with a saint or something."

"Wait a minute, what did you mean earlier when you said you 'could not converse with any angel or saint that walked among Earth?'" Sam added quizzically.

"It's angel speak for don't talk to anyone above yourself." Cas answered.

"Anyone above herself? Cas, what does that mean?" Dean asked.

"I told you before, she's an abomination." Suddenly Abby burst up and grabbed a small black dagger from its place on her belt and threw it at Cas who ducked out of the way just in time. But Abby wasn't intending to hurt him, she just needed to by some time. She flew past Sam and Dean and ran down the hallway. She whipped around the corner and ran until she was in what appeared to be the main room. She spotted a door and was about to make a mad dash when Cas appeared in front of her. He gently touched her shoulder and brought her back into the same room as before. She found herself on the bed again with the three of them watching her carefully.

"Just don't hurt me okay? I know these brothers must be saints, and that you are an angel. I shouldn't be here I know, I know. Just let me leave and I promise I won't be a problem again." Abby pleaded. Dean and Sam exchanged a look and Cas sighed irritably.

"We aren't going to hurt you," Cas tried to explain to her, "I don't know why the other angels want to hurt you so you're going to have to explain to us exactly what you are and what you did." Cas finished. Abby watched him silently then turned her gaze to Dean and Sam who were watching her expectantly.

"Alright," She mumbled as she began, "the reason the angels want me dead is because they think I am trash. They treat me like I have some contagious, incurable disease. They say the very sight of me corrodes the soul."

"Why do they say that to you?" Sam prompted gently.

"Because they're afraid of anything that they've never seen before."

"How do you mean?" Dean inquired, "you're not an angel, and by the way you're talking, not a human."

"I'm a…." For the first time Abigail seemed almost embarrassed, "I'm only half angel…." she began hesitantly when Cas broke in

"That explains it."

"How do you know Cas? We don't know what the other half of her is yet." Dean said. Cas looked bewildered for a moment and blushed before rapidly continuing.

"It, uh, really doesn't matter at this point, you're either a full angel or you're not an angel. Anything in between is automatically a disgrace."

"Wow, thanks, you're a real charmer, aren't you Castiel?" Abby broke in, Dean grinned, although this Abby chick seemed a bit frail, he had to admit he liked her alright.

"What's your other half then?" Cas asked, sounding annoyed.

"Human. I'm half angel, half human. Vulnerability of a normal person, powers of your average angel given time to concentrate."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean pried. Abby let a sly grin stretched across her face.

"It means I can do this." She finished and with a short tearing sound echoing through the air, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Dammit!" Dean shouted.

"Relax Dean, she couldn't have gone very far. She was still weak and likely hurt herself trying to escape." Cas explained.

"How do you know all this about her? You seem to be, like, an expert on this girl." Dean asked, but Cas didn't answer his question, only continued his explanation.

"She's only half angel, so if she's using her powers then it's going to be a rough ride for her, and she normally can only go a few miles at a time. In her current state, she likely could only get outside, if even that far." By the time Cas had finished speaking he was mostly talking to himself. Dean was about to ask Cas what the hell he was going on about when he suddenly vanished. Dean groaned.

"Cas you son of a bitch."

"Dean, just calm down." Sam said and Dean gave him an angry glare.

"I am calm!" He snapped.

"Yes, you're the very picture of patience and tranquility," Sam remarked sarcastically, "how could I have missed it?" Dean huffed angrily and stormed over to the door. He flung the door open and turned back to Sam.

"You coming or what?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed as he followed Dean up the stairs and the two brothers set off to find their angel.

Castiel was standing on a dirt road only a mile away from the bunker. He knew Abigail would come this way. She always went to hide in secluded areas, and this was the only path that lead away from civilization. He waited patiently, trying to reassess himself. Why couldn't she remember him? For that matter, why did he bother lying to Dean and Sam? Why did he pretend he didn't know her? He was very confused, and very uncomfortable that lying was like a second nature to him now. He stood there, in the middle of the dirt road trying to decide what he should do with Abby once he found her. He debated this for a while as he stood on the dirt road. After a while, he began to wonder what could be holding Abby up. Had the Winchesters found her first? He slowly wandered down the road in the direction of the bunker, expecting to run into her, but with no such luck. He sighed and zapped back to the bunker where he stood outside, looking down the road where he had expected to see Abigail. Instead he saw a strange mark on the ground. He frowned and walked over to it._ "Blood"_. he thought as he looked down at the small puddle. He noticed a thin trail leading into the woods off to the side of the road and sighed. He followed the trail until he saw a blood covered Abby sitting up against a tree, coughing up more and more blood. He set his blue gaze on her sympathetically and approached her slowly.

"Abby, I have no intention to harm you."

"Liar." She coughed and more blood spilled onto the soft forest floor. Cas frowned and crouched down next to her. He knew she was too weak to try and escape now. He gently lay his hand on her forehead and the pained look in her eyes vanished and he grinned.

"See?"

"Just because you're helping me now doesn't mean I can trust you."

"Why not?"

"It could be a trick."

"Can you tell me why you instantly assume I'm trying to trick you or harm you?" Cas asked, getting impatient now.

"Because that's what all the other angels do." Abby finished, her voice a whisper now. Cas tilted his head slightly. What an impression to have of beings who believed they could do no wrong. Liars. That was the way she described them, they sounded like demons.

"Well I can assure you, I'm not lying to you."

"Not yet you aren't" Abby pointed out ignorantly. Cas sighed and hung his head. Not sure how to convince her he was there to protect her. Maybe it was useless to try. He raised his head and looked back into her gray, almost silver eyes.

"Do you remember me?" He asked her. It didn't seem like she did, but Abby was always very good at hiding her thoughts.

"No. At least, not all of it."

"What do you remember?"

"Enough." She snapped coldly. Cas didn't show it, but he felt hurt, what could she remember of him that made her act this way? He couldn't recall doing anything overly terrible to her. He certainly had never hurt her. She was one of the few people he hadn't found a way to betray or lie too.

"Why do you sound so angry with me? What have I done?"

"What have you done? What have you done!?" Abby exclaimed, trying to stand, but stumbling as she did. Cas caught her as she stumbled and he helped her to her feet, holding her shoulders in place. She twisted away from him and leaned against the large oak tree she had been leaning against when he found her. The fury in her eyes startled Cas. He hadn't known Abby to get so angry like this. She was usually so mellow mannered and calm. There was no trace of that now. Abby's eyes flamed as she glared at Castiel. He only looked back sadly, his hurt blue eyes watching her angry silver ones. He sighed and looked away. He couldn't just leave her in the woods. He placed a hand on her shoulder and zapped them inside the bunker, back to the main room. Without looking back at her, Cas turned and glanced down the hallways and into the nearby rooms for the Winchester's but they were nowhere to be seen. He pulled his cell phone from his trench coat pocket and dialed Deans number.

"Cas, where the hell are you?" Dean asked through the phone.

"The bunker."

"What?"

"I'm back, where did you guys go?"

"To look for a certain angel who just vanished without warning like he always does."

"Sorry."

"Shut up Cas, we'll be back in a few." Dean finished and hung up the phone. Cas closed his own phone and placed it back in his trench coat pocket. He turned to face Abby. The anger had faded from her eyes which now portrayed no emotion as she watched Cas. He decided to speak even though he wasn't sure what good would come out of it.

"If, um, if you decide you want to leave, I won't come looking for you again." He had meant to sound like he was offering her free will, but he realized too late that it almost sounded like he was tired of her company and wouldn't waste anymore time on her if she kept being difficult. For a brief moment, her eyes look hurt, but the emotion faded almost immediately and she only nodded and walked down the hall and into one of the bedrooms to rest, leaving Cas alone in the main room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Once Dean and Sam arrived back at the bunker, they spotted Cas sitting silently at the table in the center of the main room, looking as though he was deep in thought.

"Hey Cas." Dean called as he walked down the stairs.

"Hello, Dean." He said lifting his blank gaze and turning to face Dean.

"So," he said as he sat across from Cas, "are you going to tell us how you know this girl and why you feel the need to lie to us?" Dean said accusingly as Sam sat down next to him, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas mumbled, but it didn't seem like he was really there, he was still lost in his thoughts.

"Don't be sorry, Cas," Dean groaned, "just explain yourself that's all."

"I can't."

"Come on Cas-" Dean began irritably when Sam broke in.

"Cas, just tell us about this girl and why it was so urgent to get to her." Sam interrupted gently. Cas lifted his head to look at Dean and Sam and sighed.

"Her full name is Abigail Taylor. Like you already know, she's half angel and half human. I ended up meeting her at some point, on what I suppose you guys would call a hunt."

"What do you mean, 'a hunt'?" Sam broke in suspiciously.

"The-um-The angels, they thought she was a murderer so….we-um…." He trails off looking ashamed and regretful.

"You hunted her like she was a monster?" Dean asked, sounding almost shocked.

"To us she was a monster, Dean. She was to us like a vampire or shifter is to you. We saw her as a murderer. Killing innocents. Of course, upon further inspection, I found that the deaths were not her fault. She had in fact been trying to help the people she knew were next on the list."

"Next on whose list?" Dean inquired.

"A very powerful demon squad. She always appeared at the victims homes not days before their murders. All murders of innocent people, very righteous, kind people with families. Back when Heaven was in order, it was our job to protect people from dangers like this. Angels, we are quick to reach a verdict, perhaps, a little too quick. Once we realized that she arrived at their homes right before they were murdered, we quickly assumed she was summoning the demons and had to be killed. Except…" Cas trailed off. Remembering.

"Except what Cas?" Sam prompted gently.

"I looked deeper. After the others had sent off to kill her, I hung back. I found where she was and reached her before they did to question her. I asked her why she would want to kill anyone, why she would work with demons. She explained that she had tried to help them, but the people wouldn't listen. They wouldn't run, they refused to believe that they would soon die."

"Perfectly acceptable," Dean commented, "No one wants to believe they're next on the hit list." Cas nodded and continued.

"I could tell that she was telling the truth, so when the angels arrived, I explained it to them. They didn't want to listen to me, but eventually I convinced them. Back when there was order in Heaven, to most of them I was their superior, and the ones that were superior to me, managed to see that Abby was telling the truth. Of course, they still didn't like her, for she was an abomination in their eyes, but they let her be. Or at least I thought. Unfortunately, they knew me all too well to let me in on what they were planning. Later that night, they decided to find and kill her anyway, despite the fact that she'd done nothing wrong. I noticed their absence and eventually, I realized what they had all gone to do. I managed to beat them to her by only seconds, but I was ready for them. Once they arrived, I told them how wrong and deceitful their actions were. The only way to convince an angel what they are doing is wrong is by making them feel guilt or that they are committing sin. I told them they were liars and that now they were no better than demons, even those superior to me looked regretful. Eventually, they left, but I stayed. Abby thanked me for helping her. I wasn't quite sure what that meant at the time, but what I did know is that the angels would be back for her sooner or later so I kept close watch on her and visited her often. She became a proper hunter and saved many people. The angels didn't care though. They could only see an abomination, going around tainting people with the very sight of her. They knew better than to try and kill her, they knew I'd be watching over her. The angels may be ignorant, but they are not stupid. Anyway, they appeared to her and told her that she would not be allowed to converse with other people or angels among Earth or they would kill her. I stood next to her when they told her this and then they turned to me. 'That includes you Castiel' they had said to me. I made them promise that they would not harm her if I stayed away from her and they agreed. So I left. I hadn't seen her since then." Castiel finished sadly. Dean and Sam exchanged a long look before Dean spoke.

"So you just left her?"

"What do you mean?"

"What, you protect this girl, save her life, become her friend then you just up and leave?" Dean said, sounding shocked. Cas couldn't have looked more confused. Then they heard a voice from the hallway.

"Finally, someone who gets it," Abby called across the room. Castiel stood and spun around to look at her.

"You're awake."

"I was never asleep."

"Have you been there the entire time?" Cas asked nervously.

"Let's see, did you start with me saving people from a demon squad?"

"Uh, er, yes."

"Then yeah," She said, her voice almost a hiss as she turned to Dean, "So I'm not crazy? I have a right to be angry with him right?"

"Most definitely." Dean said.

"Absolutely." Sam added.

"I'm sorry, can you please explain why I was wrong to protect you?" Castiel asked, becoming annoyed.

"No, Cas," Abby began with a sigh, "you weren't wrong to protect me, you were wrong to leave me behind."

"But they would've killed you if-"

"It was never an issue before! You could always convince them otherwise before but not then? Especially after that much time! After I had known you that long..." Abby trailed off, not taking her eyes off Cas.

"That doesn't explain why you thought I was going to hurt you."

"Well, at first, I was in some serious shock and I couldn't think straight, I didn't remember you then. But in the woods, when you found me after I tried to get away, I had time to think and I remembered you."

"Then why, when I told you I wasn't going to hurt you, did you call me a liar?"

"Because you were lying." Abby responded simply. Cas glanced over at Dean and Sam who looked like they completely understood. It bothered Cas that he couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"I don't understand."

"Cas, you did hurt me. You left me. No warning, no explanation, you just took off. that was over a year and a half ago, Cas. I haven't seen you in over a year, and when I do, it's not out of the kindness of your heart, but because your angel buddies are about to kill me." Abby finished defiantly. Cas stood in silence. He realized suddenly that the anger he had seen in her eyes before, wasn't anger after all. It had been hurt. He watched her, suddenly understanding, "I mean, with all the apocalypse stuff and Lucifer rising and all, I had no way of knowing if you were hurt or dead...or worse..." She trailed off, seeming distant.

"I...I'm sorry." He mumbled. Abby looked like she was about to say something in response when suddenly the entire bunker started to vibrate. Lamps started toppling off tables and papers began flying in a frenzy. Castiel knew what was happening, an angel was arriving in his or her true form. A force strong enough to kill anyone in the room. Cas suddenly turned to face them all.

"Close your eyes!" he screamed over the high frequency squeal that was now causing his friends ears to bleed. He ran to each of them and zapped them away. First Dean, the one closest to him, then Sam, who had stood right next to Dean, then he turned to Abby and sent her away as well. He was left alone in the bunker with half a mind to face whichever angel would soon appear before him, but decided that this angel would likely be stronger than him and that it would be wise to flee. He vanished from the bunker and appeared next to Abby in a wide open field. He saw that all three of his friends were holding their heads, blood dripping from their ears. Cas glanced at them sympathetically, humans were so fragile. He healed each of them individually.

"Better?" He whispered to Abby when he healed her last. She gave him an angry glare that made him feel like he'd been hit by a car. Why was she staying this angry with him? He understood why she would be angry for a while. But still? How was she still angry? There had to be something more, but he would have to ask her later, in private. There was a small picnic table under a lone oak tree and they wandered over to it and sat in the shade.

"So Cas, where is this place?" Dean asked as he glanced over the soft rolling hills that stretched out in every direction.

"Somewhere in Kentucky I think." Cas responded. Sam and Dean exchanged a look and shrugged. They'd been zapped worse places.

"So Abby," Dean spoke, turning to face the dark-haired girl, "why did the angels suddenly decide they were going to get you last night?"

"They think I'm killing people."

"A little more detail please," Dean pressed impatiently, "God, you're almost as bad as Cas." Dean added smugly. Abby sent another angry stare at Cas as though she could hardly stand to be near him. She let out an angry huff and continued.

"There were these deaths, deaths I wasn't even near. People were being killed in such odd ways. It sounds like demons are having fun with the way they kill people. Like, there was one case where a man, whom I assume was possessed, kidnaped his victims then painted their eyes black with, like, oil or something," Dean and Sam cringed as Abby finished, "and by painted, I mean, they found the guys lair, with two victims still tied to the tables. They also found that each of them had a missing eye which they found on a table in the center of the room." Dean and Sam shuddered and Dean waved his hand at her.

"Okay, okay you can stop now."

"Wow, I didn't know you guys would be so squeamish." Abby added mockingly.

"We're not, it's just not everyday you hear about demons this deranged." Sam adds in as the boys reassert themselves. Cas didn't even seem to be listening to the three of them talking, he only stared out at the soft curves of the hills blankly. Dean noticed this and watched him. He had to admit he was starting to worry about the guy. He'd been like this ever since Abby had arrived. This certainly had something to do with her, he would talk to him later but now he needed to pay attention.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, snapping his fingers, jerking Cas from his trance, "snap out of it and listen up, we're going to need your help here eventually." Cas nodded and glanced briefly at Abby who completely ignored him this time. Cas quickly turned his attention back to Dean.

"I'm listening."

"Good," Dean responded while giving him a look of pity, then turning back to Abby, "continue." he offered her.

"Gladly, so, blah blah blah, demons killing people in weird and brutal ways, worse than usual, and at first the angels didn't really pay it much attention, because you know, they just don't care like they used too," She said sounding almost regretful before she continued, "but then, there was this one demon that stapled these weird angel wings to the backs of her victims then hung them, naked, in the center of their hometown. Then, to top it all off, pulled out their eyes and replaced them with these huge black marbles," Abby told them as they frowned in disgust, "So then of course, who better to blame then the abomination. That's when Rachel, and like, every other angel in heaven decided to hunt me down and kill me."

"Rachel?" Cas asked sounding confused.

"Hey Cas, isn't that like your lieutenant buddy that went all bitch mode and wanted to kill you?" Dean said

"Yeah Cas, the one that other angel killed, back when you were, like, broken?" Sam added.

"Did you recognize any other angels?" Cas asked Abby, ignoring Sam and Dean.

"Um, yeah, there was David," Abby added, thinking harder now, "and, um, I think I also saw Anna." Abby finished and Dean nearly choked on air.

"Anna? Anna's dead."

"So are David and Rachel." Cas added in an almost mumble as he was swept away in his thoughts.

"So what?" Sam put in, "Abby was attacked by a gang of dead angels?"

"It seems that way…." Cas trailed off before adding, "perhaps I'm not the only angels that's been saved by God. Maybe he doesn't want any of his children to die…."

"Wait you died?" Abby broke in, sounding genuinely concerned before suddenly shaking her head and standing up without waiting for a response. She looked suddenly embarrassed and began to ramble, "Er, I mean, how did that happen?" Her concern had vanished now, but at least Cas knew now she didn't completely hate him now if she cared about his dying.

"Um yes, a few time actually, but the most memorable has to be when Lucifer blew my head up."

"I know he's Lucifer and all, but what exactly did you do?"

"Well, I called him an assbutt then I threw a molotov of holy fire at him." Cas replied modestly and Abby nodded with a smug grin stretching across her face.

"Wow, okay, way to go." She said and Cas grinned, happy that her voice didn't sound angry at the moment.

"Not to rain on your parade Cas, but, if God was so concerned about his children, wouldn't the angels you killed when you were possessed by Leviathan be back too?" Cas frowned, he knew he would have sensed a change that big. There went his theory. They sat in silence trying to figure out how these angels had come back but not others. Why them specifically? Then he realized what they all had in common.

"They all hate me." Cas said out loud.

"What do you mean Cas?" Sam inquired.

"Anna hated me, Rachel did too, and David will hate anyone Rachel hates," Cas explained,

"not to mention they all hate you two as well." He added to the Winchesters who turned to Abby. She shrugged.

"Pretty sure they all hate me." Abby added with a laugh. Suddenly her laugh was cut off when she felt cold metal touch her neck. She gasped in surprise when she realized she had a knife to her throat and heard Cas's voice growl,

"Anna."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, Chapter Five. As always, rate and review and if you don't like where the story is going please tell me so I can redirect it somehow. Ideas are always welcome. Keep those reviews coming! Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

"Hello Castiel," Anna purred smoothly, "and if it isn't my two favorite boys, Sam and Dean Winchester, nice to see Team Free Will together again."

"What do want Anna?" Dean's gravely voice demanded.

"Honestly Dean? Isn't it obvious? You're losing your touch."

"Let her go Anna." Cas commanded, his hands now bawled into fists, his knuckles turning white.

"Sorry Cassy dear, I can't do that." Anna said cunningly.

"Why not? Who are you taking orders from?" Sam questioned, trying to get some information from her.

"My deepest apologizes boys, but I'm a bit busy at the moment for an interview, perhaps you can give my secretary a call and I'd be glad to-"

"Cut the bullshit Anna! Let Abby go." Dean snapped before she could finish mocking them.

"Excuse me," Anna hissed, her eyes lighting with fury as she pushed her sharp angel blade against Abby's neck, causing a shallow cut to appear, "but I think you should be taking my orders, seeing as I'm the one with the leverage."

"Guys, get out of here I'll be fine." Abby wheezed as Anna held her neck tighter.

"Abby we're not going to-" Cas began when Abby spoke again.

"Go!" She exclaimed. Cas was about to object again before he saw a familiar gleam in her eyes, the 'I-have-a-plan' look and Cas grinned. He knew her enough now to know that when she got that look she knew her plan was foolproof. Without warning he turned and zapped Sam and Dean away. When they arrived in another strange wilderness area, this one forested, Dean exploded with anger.

"What the hell Cas!"

"Don't worry, she had a plan."

"Don't worry!? How do you know she had a plan?" Dean shouted, his voice echoing through the pine forest.

"Because Dean, I know her." Cas explained simply as Dean continued to fume with anger. He didn't speak any more, only began to pace angrily.

"if she gets hurt it's on you Cas!" he exclaimed after a short while, more for his own benefit then Cas's understanding. Cas only nodded, feeling pretty confident that she would be fine. She would be fine. Wouldn't she?

* * *

Abby stood, still feeling the blade against her neck.

"Well, just you and me sister." She remarked to Anna who grinned

"Not for long."

"Oh yeah?" Abby laughed and vanished from Anna's grip.

"Damnit!" Anna called and spun around, scanning the horizon for her fugitive, "You've got to be here somewhere! I can tell! I can sense you! Come on out Abby, you can't hide forever!"

"Maybe not, but I've got friends in high places," she whispered to herself as she crouched on one of the oak tree branches and looked down at Anna. She grinned smugly to herself and prayed in her head. "Oh Castiel, Castiel. Where art thou Castiel, I be-ith in a tree-ith next to the little picnic table, don't let Anna spot you my sweet prince." She thought sarcastically. Almost instantly, Castiel was in the tree next her, looking rather uncomfortable among the tree limbs. She smiled when he appeared.

"You realize that Romeo and Juliet ends with them both dying right?" Cas whispered so as not to attract Anna's attention, who was still hopelessly searching the ground for Abby. Abby chuckled quietly.

"We can discuss Shakespeare once you get me out of here."

"Okay." Cas said and touched her shoulder and soon they stood in the pine forest next to Sam and Dean, who looked relieved to see her.

"Well, well, well Cas," Abby began, "Never knew you to be a Shakespeare kind of guy." She teased.

"And though she be but little, she is fierce." Cas recited with a grin as he turned to stare directly at Abby. Abby laughed. She had tried so hard to stay angry with him, but she couldn't help herself now, Cas was just so damn funny sometimes.

"Wow Cas, so I guess you really are caught up on your current era entertainment," Dean mocked him and laughed. Cas blushed slightly.

"Well, I admit that I hold Shakespeare very high on my list of favorite people." Cas said and smiled. They all just stood there for a moment, smiling and giggling like a group of 12 year old girls before Dean finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"So Cas, do you think the bunker is totalled or can we go back?" Cas's smile slowly turned to a frown as he considered their options.

"We can check, I suppose." He sighed and zapped them all to the bunker, which looked like it had just been through the eye of a hurricane. Lucky for them, most of the bunker was underground so it remained mostly intact.

"Well, not as bad as it could've been I guess." Sam sighed.

"I swear to God, if my baby has so much as a scratch on her I'm going to be spilling me some angel blood." Dean grumbled as they walked over to the dented bunker door.

"Baby?" Abby asked, confused.

"It's his car." Sam explained and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! She's not just any car, she is the car." Dean proclaimed with a wide grin appearing on his face as they all rolled their eyes at him. They all picked their way through the rubble that filled the main room. It looked like the place had caved in on itself.

"Er, Cas, not to, um, ask for too much, but, uh, you think you can maybe…" Dean trailed off gesturing to the scene around them. Cas sighed and scanned the entire room, spinning in place as he did so.

"Possibly, but not all at once." Cas said slowly, as though trying to predict how long it would take.

"How long until we can live in it?" Sam asked, glancing doubtfully at the wreckage.

"Maybe…" Cas trailed off and glanced around once more, "3 to 4 weeks? Maybe a little longer." Cas finished and Dean sighed.

"Alright, thanks Cas," He said and turned to face Abby, "but first things first, you need some branding."

"Excuse me?" Abby asked looking confused.

"Yes, Dean's right, we have to hide you from angel detection." Cas agreed and without warning placed his hand on Abby's shoulders.

"What the hell are you-OW!" She yelped as a sudden pain hit her chest. She felt like she'd just been hit by a truck, "What the hell Cas!?"

"Sorry." Cas added, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Jesus, what the fuck did you do to me?" Abby exclaimed as a sort of bruising pain seemed to throb beneath her skin.

"I don't understand, I am not Jesus, I haven't seen him in ages." Cas remarked innocently, but Abby shot him a not-so-innocent glare.

"its just to hide you from the angels," Sam broke in before Abby could stab Cas in the throat, "the pain won't last long, it will be gone by nightfall.

"So what now?" Dean asked as he stepped forward to Cas, "What exactly do we do now?"

"I'm not sure I-" Cas began but Dean ignored him

"I mean, you turn up with this girl, turns out, she's running from angels because they think she's screwing with some shit and now what? Just because she's hidden from angels doesn't mean they wont find her eventually." Dean pointed out.

"We must prove her innocence." Cas said simply.

"Then what Cas!? Do you really think that after we prove her innocence they're just going to let her go?" Dean snapped impatiently. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't trust this Abby girl. Just because she was a friend of Cas's didn't mean she was trustworthy. I mean, sure, he trusted Cas, but he wasn't exactly known for making the greatest of friends.

"I don't know, Dean," Cas sighed, looking upset. Which made Dean feel slightly guilty for yelling at him., "all I know is we can't just let the angels slit her throat…or worse."

"Why not?" Sam asked quietly and everyone turned their heads to Sam, unable to hide their shock. Sam wasn't usually the one to kick people out.

"Oh thanks, good to know that any friend of Cas is a friend of mine." Abby remarked sarcastically.

"No no!" Sam added hastily, "no it's not like that. It's just that, you seem very capable of taking care of yourself, and I'm thinking that all we'll do is slow you down." Sam finished. Abby looked daunted for a moment, but her expression turned slowly from surprise to cold understanding.

"Oh, I see. Wouldn't want some creepy half-angel chick drawing in the crazy people. Don't worry, I'll be outta' here in no time." She hissed and vanished. Leaving Cas to turn and glare at Sam.

"Great, now we have to find her again." He groaned.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Cas…" Dean trailed off warily.

"What?" Cas asked, turning to glare at the hunter who didn't dare meet the angry angel's gaze.

"I'm just saying," he said more to the wall than to Cas, "she is dangerous, I mean, we've had more angel encounters with her around then we've had in the last month."

"Dean's right Cas, I mean, she's like, a major red-flag for the angels. The last thing we need is to be caught in the crossfire." Sam added. Cas set his cold blue gaze on both of the hunters who seemed to be finding a sudden interest in the walls surrounding them. Neither brother had the nerve to meet his gaze and couldn't shake the feeling gnawing in their chests. Was this really the best idea? Without another word, Cas vanished from the bunker, leaving only the familiar, air ripping sound echoing in the bunker.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I know I haven't updated in a long time but I've been really bust with school so I'm sorry I haven't had much spare time but yeah here's Chapter 6. Sorry if it sucks XD**_

* * *

Now, thanks to Sam and Dean, Cas had to find Abby again. As he stared down the dirt road, he remembered his promise that if she left again he wouldn't go looking for her. He had to though, didn't he? She had angels practically up her ass, if he left her to their mercy she would end up killed for sure...or worse.

Cas pulled out his phone, he didn't think it would work, but he had to try and see if she answered. He'd gotten her phone number back at the bunker after making sure the angels couldn't track her through her phone. He dialed.

"What?" He heard Abby's voice snap into the phone.

"Abby!" Cas exclaimed, relieved.

"That's me now what the hell do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Why would you not?"

"You're the one who brought me to those idiots." Abby snapped. Cas sighed. He knew they hadn't exactly been welcoming, and they were, in fact idiots, but they really weren't so bad once you got on their good side...and so far all Abby had done was attract angels and get their bunker trashed.

"You're right they are idiots but-"

"Then we're done here!" She yelped into the phone.

"but," Cas continued quietly, "You haven't exactly welcomed them either."

"You're joking." Abby scoffed. Cas furrowed his brow in confusion. In what way was this a joke?

"Don't jokes customarily start with the phrase "knock knock"?"

"Cas…"

"Look, the Winchesters really aren't so bad, you just have to…."

"What?! What do I have to do to please them?" The way she said the words like they were poison made Cas pause in surprise. He'd never heard her so angry. He didn't understand. She had always seemed so mellow mannered and calm. Now so far all she had been was angry. What was with that?

"You have to prove you're trustworthy."

"Oh yeah? How many times?" Abby hissed. Cas froze. He couldn't speak because there really wasn't a number. You could prove yourself time and time again but the moment you step back you have to start all over again most of the time. The Winchesters weren't easy, but they were definitely worth having as a backup team….and as a family.

"How many times Cas." She sneered again, almost like she was taunting him now. As if saying, how many times did they turn you down? What sacrifices did you make before they finally let you in the loop?

"I don't-"

"You don't know my ass. You do know. You know there's no limit. You know, probably better than anyone, that you have to do it over and over and over again and they will still never be pleased with you. They will still doubt your decisions and try to take over."

"Abby-"

"Don't do that! You know I'm right!"

"Just listen! Yes, they're difficult! They are probably the most difficult beings on the planet! It's easier to get a demon to trust you, but they are worth it."

"No, you're just saying that because they gave you freedom and now you're drunk with it! Now that they have made themselves your idols, you would never go! Now that you have your freedom you are so overpowered with it you've betrayed your own family!"

"Since when is this about me? I'm talking about you not…." He trailed off, why would Abby use something like that against him? He had betrayed them to save her life. Shouldn't she be grateful for that? Hadn't she said before that she was grateful for that?

"Not what?" Said the voice on the other side of the phone. He wasn't so sure it was Abby anymore. He could hear the slightest sense of panic in the voice.

"Abby," He said hesitantly, "Where are you?"

"I'm not telling you." The voice was getting shrill with panic.

"Why not?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"I don't want you here."

"Why not though? I'm not the one that threw you out, I'm trying to find you." Cas pried. Silence. Abby always had an answer. This was not Abby.

"Who is this!?"

"Wow Cas, you always were a smart one, I thought my acting was pretty good." Said a much more resigned, slightly deeper, female voice.

"Rachel," He growled into the phone, "Where's Abby?"

"She's very far away right now, but I'll get back to you on that."

"She can't be far. I know how far she can go and how hard she is to contain, even for an army of angels it wouldn't be easy."

"You underestimate us Castiel." Rachel hissed and hung up the phone.

Cas was phased for a moment. His instinct was to ask for Sam and Deans help but….they wouldn't help him with her. They didn't even want her around. He would have to do this by himself. Castiel focused on his sisters location and in seconds he was standing mere feet away.

"Rachel." Cas said.

"Wow Castiel, I never expected you to show yourself so quickly.I knew that humanity and weakened you but I didn't think you would be completely blinded by your emotions." Rachel taunted. Cas turned his head and spotted Abby instantly. She was already bloodied and chained to the wall. She had a gag in her mouth and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Cas grimaced at the sight and turned angrily back on Rachel.

"I'll give you one chance to let her go." He growled.

"Wrong. I'll give you one chance to surrender or she dies." Rachel said with a smirk as two angels appeared on either side of Abby, "try anything….and we will kill her."

"You'll kill her anyway." Cas sighed and dropped his angel blade.

"Wow Cas, you truly are a bright one aren't you?" Rachel mocked him, "kill her boys." she said as she turned to face Abigail.

"No!" Cas exclaimed, "You can't!"

"Oh but we can." Rachel said and laughed, "say your goodbyes Castiel."


End file.
